


Phases

by SukaraSorrows



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukaraSorrows/pseuds/SukaraSorrows
Summary: Just a random little poem I wrote, that was bugging at me, and the inspiration to a story that I may write.ps. I did write the story for NANOWRIMO, and have uploaded the story Phases (of a Phoenix heart) onto wattpad, which is the story adapted from these poems. It's incomplete, so I won't move it here for now.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

If I was a stranger, would you still know me?

Would you still laugh with me,

Drown your sorrows with me,

And always be by my side?

Or perhaps you will turn your back on me

And leave me alone

Forsaking past oaths in favour of love

Did you ever know me?

Do I even know you?

If I asked these questions

Would you answer?

\---

If you were a stranger I would never forget you...

I want to always show you my laughing face,

Even when I can't walk in a straight line.

I want to be the one that is by your back

Protecting you from danger.

But maybe you don't want me to be in your life,

Always following around.

You are

My one and only

You are the one who understands me

And I you.

I don't know if you want to hear me

But I'll always tell you the truth.


	2. Continuation

If I were to fall, would you catch me?

If I am balancing precariously on a slope

Will you be the one to tip me over

Or the one who takes my hand and leads me from destruction

Ignoring the danger

As foolish as you are

I could not live without you

Stop! This is not me

Don't touch my heart

Don't change me

Don't make me break oaths

For flimsy steel laced promises

\-----

If you ever fall I will catch you.

If it would make you sad to be lead to steel cages

I will fall with you

No. I will jump

Cradling your precious self within my arms

Nothing can be seen without you

You are my light

I am a fool

But a fool who can stay by your side

Monsters cannot

So I deny

Conceal

I would kill for you

die for you

You are the reason that I live

Heart beating

Don't run...

Don't flinch away...

I don't want to hurt you.........

It's a promise.


	3. Finale

If I was someone who was dyed in red

Would you forgive me?

If I became a monster

Unrecognisable to all

bound by my own selfish ugly desires

would you condemn me?

Or would you bring me

sweet Oblivion?

\------------------------

If scarlet hues dyed your soul dark

then I would join you

at your side and back

All who dare bring you pain

I will disintegrate with my blade

I cherish you as purely clad

I wish to spoil you

protect you

But if my inner darkness starts to show

Choices made to make you mine

Far away from those

who share your gaze

I will steal you,

I will break you

till our souls

slowly aligne.


End file.
